vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Quests are activities that are played by players in order to win (a) prize(s). In a quest, players must complete each task to progress to the next task. Each task requires a player to follow instructions or hints and perform a certain action, including saying a phrase in a specified room or correctly answering a multiple choice question. After a player has completed the quest, a prize will be awarded to that player. Prizes for quests include credits and items, many of which are only available through the quest. There is a Sunday quest every Sunday that lasts until Tuesday. A list of quests can be found here. To access the current quests, click on the quest button on the right end of the toolbar to open the Quest Manager. Sunday Quest A Sunday quest is a quest that is released every Sunday. These quests last for 2 days on Sunday and Monday. They are always a one time quest, and their prize will never be rereleased. A list of Sunday quests can be found here. Epic Quest An epic quest is a special kind of quest. These quests are in their own tab of the Quest Manager, labeled 'Epic Quests'. Each epic quest has 7 quests with 1 available per day. The reward for an epic quest is a magic pin. A list of epic quests can be found on this page or here. List of Quests Beta Quests * VFK Happy Father's Day Quest * Surf's Up Summer Fun Quest * I Scream For Ice Cream Quest * FAD-ulous Summer Quest Gamma Quests * The Minutemen Quest * The VFK Weather and Climate Quest Delta Quests Current * History of Television Quest Retired * Australian Walkabout Quest * Freedom Through Time Quest * Let Freedom Ring Quest * Solar System Quest * The Legend Of King Arthur Quest * VFK Deep Space Probe Quest * VFK Friday the 13th Superstition Quest * VFK Galaxy Gardening Quest * VFK Galaxy Quest * VFK Ides of March Quest * VFK History of Agriculture Quest * VFK History of American Football Quest * VFK History of Calendars Quest * VFK History of Checkers Quest * VFK History of Easter Eggs Quest * VFK History of Hairstyles Quest * VFK History of Mother's Day Quest * VFK History of SETI Quest * VFK History of St. Patrick's Day Quest * VFK Lost Mines Quest * VFK Pilgrim History Part II Quest * VFK Pilgrim History Quest * VFK Roswell Incident Quest * VFK Veterans Day Quest * Western Frontier Quest * VFK Harvest Moon Quest * VFK Veterans Day Mini Quest * VFK Petroliana Quest * VFK Drive-in Movie Theater Quest * VFK Thanksgiving Day 2009 Mini-Quest * VFK History of Nuts Quest * VFK Snowflake Quest * VFK Decorating for Christmas Quest * VFK Christmas Story Quest * VFK Ice Quest * VFK New Year's Day 2010 Mini-Quest * VFK Auto Racing Quest * VFK Benjamin Franklin Innovations Quest I * VFK Benjamin Franklin Innovations Quest II * VFK Neon Lights Quest * VFK Valentine Symbols Quest * VFK Groundhog Day Mini-Quest * VFK National Bubble Gum Day Mini-Quest * VFK History of Cheerleading Quest * VFK History of Valentine's Day Quest * VFK Chinese New Year Mini-Quest * VFK George Washington's Birthday Mini-Quest * VFK Pancake Day Mini-Quest * VFK Early History of Olympics Quest * VFK Crossword Puzzle Clue Quest * VFK British Bridge Quest * VFK History of Sundials Quest * VFK St. Patrick's Day Mini Quest * VFK History of Quilting Quest * VFK Palm Tree Quest * VFK April Fool's Day Mini-Quest * VFK Easter Eggs Quest * VFK L awn and Garden Quest * VFK Straw Hat Quest * VFK Astronomy Quest * VFK Barbeque Quest * VFK Mother's Day Quest * VFK National Chocolate Chip Cookie Day Mini-Quest * VFK Snail Quest * VFK Second Anniversary Mini-Quest * VFK Second Anniversary Quest * VFK History of the Indianapolis 500 Quest * VFK Memorial Day Mini-Quest * VFK 2010 Doughnut Quest * VFK Flag Day and Birthday of the US Army 2010 * VFK Great Outdoors Father's Day Quest * VFK Watermelon Quest Epic Quests Current * Quest for Fairy Enchantment * Quest for Mermaid Enchantment * Quest for Twilight Enchantment * Quest for Space Enchantment * Quest for Transportation Retired